


Destiel on Ice

by alaksaniale



Series: Daddy Dean and Papa Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic destiel, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaksaniale/pseuds/alaksaniale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take the family to see Disney on Ice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> [10](http://thehistoricaljassy.tumblr.com/post/66657505167/disney-on-ice-destiel-style#notes)

Sammy had spilt a bottle. Dean had stripped the eight month old, while Cas had ran inside the McDonald’s for napkins. As he pulled off the sweater and pants Sammy had on, Mary-Ellen asked if they were going to be late. Dean was looking for an empty plastic bag to place the wet clothes in. His nerves were shot. Dean could handle an apocalypse, but a four year old and a eight month old were a trial themselves.

“Daddy, are we going to miss it? Daddy?”

“Hush, Mary-Ellen. I need to take off Sammy’s onesie, too. I don’t think we will be late, ask Papa. Papa will be back in a second.” Castiel was the itinerary guy. He planned every part of their outings, and Dean was the driver. It reminded him of past times. Except now there was Disney songs, burp rags, and butt-rash induced crying.

Sammy was laying in the passenger seat of Cas’ Camry in a diaper. Dean examined the half-naked baby and decided to go ahead and make this a full change. Dean took off the diaper and replaced it with a new one. The baby gurgled and cooed in contented tones as he had his daddy’s attention.  When Dean was finishing sealing the baby’s diaper, Cas reappeared, and the suddenness of his appearance reminded Dean of days when Cas could get around with a flap of his wings.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean told as he wiped up some formula from the car’s interior. Castiel set to work wiping off the baby with a wet-wipe. He let out a soft sigh when Sammy’s big brown eyes started to water. The baby’s hungry cry graced the air and Cas gave the young baby a disapproving look.

“If you wouldn’t have made such a big mess you would have ate already. Dean?”

“Mary, can you hand me the diaper bag?” Dean asked his daughter. Mary got the bag out of the floorboard and handed it to her father. “Thanks, Princess.” After pouring the premeasured formula in the baby bottle filled with water, he shook the bottle before handing it to Castiel in the front.

“I think he needs to eat first, before we bring out a clean set of clothes.” Castiel told Dean as he picked up Sammy and situated himself in the passenger seat. He held the baby in one hand and feed him the bottle with the other. He relaxed into the seat as soon as Sammy latched onto the bottle. He closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Opening one eye, he looked at his husband and gave him a tired smile.

“While we’re here why don’t the Princess and I go get us some grub and throw away this mess?” Dean said gesturing to the pile of napkins and wet-wipes.

“But won’t we be late?” Mary asked. Her big blue eyes questioning her fathers. Dean looked to Cas for confirmation, but he believe they had plenty of time to spare.

“Nope, will get there right on time, sweetie. Why don’t you and Daddy go get us some food?” Castiel told his daughter his bright blue eyes twinkling. “I want a cheeseburger. I bet Daddy wants a Big Mac and you want Chicken McNuggets. ”

“Yeah!” The four year old told her father, before grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him away from the car. Dean winked at his husband before lifting his little girl into his arms. Soon after, Sammy was dressed and the other Winchesters were fed and on their way.

Destiel∞Destiel∞Destiel

Dean tightened his grip on Mary-Ellen. His arms were overflowing with the poufy material of the dress and he was pretty sure he had sparkle-residue on his nose. He maneuvered the little girl to clear his vision and looked to his left. His husband was holding their youngest child in his arms. Castiel was walking in step with Dean. They soon reached the ticket gate and Cas grabbed the tickets out of Sammy’s diaper bag.

Inside the building they were assaulted with all the sights. Dozens of people crowded the entrance, venders selling merchandise to the sides and people in vests. Dean made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder ever few feet to keep check on his husband and son.

 Mary was a bundle of excitement. In her father’s arms, she talked about how pretty the dresses were and the how excited she was. They made their way to the area where they would find their seats. Mary was vibrating with excitement in his arms and Dean grinned. He looked to Cas who mirrored his look. Sammy sat in Castiel’s arms showing intense interest in the world around him. He was a lot like his Papa in that way, whereas Mary-Ellen was a ball of excitement and never-ending commentary like her Daddy.

After they finally got into their seats, Dean sat holding Sammy beside Cas and Mary.

“Which Princess will we see first, Papa?” Mary asked Cas.

“Maybe Snow White or Cinderella? Or maybe Ariel. I think they save the best for last.” Mary eyed him, contemplating his answer.

“What do you think Daddy?”

“I am not sure, but I think Papa’s right. They save the best for last. Everyone knows Rapunzel is the best princess.” He smiled as she fixed her Rapunzel dress and grinned at him. “I hope they show Aladdin.” He told Mary.

“I hope they show Beauty and the Beast.” Cas added. Sammy added happy drool and the Winchesters settled into their seats, awaiting the show.

Destiel∞Destiel∞Destiel

Dean would probably never tell anyone, but Disney on Ice was one of the best things he had been to with his family. The show was magical. Little Mary had sat enraptured the whole time, squealing with delight and singing along.

Sammy had been entranced with the lights and music.

Castiel and Dean had been transfixed by their happy little family. They traded looks over songs they all knew, and had seen and heard a dozen times. They enjoyed the show themselves, secretly, because neither of them had got to experience the magic of childhood.


End file.
